All The Time In The World
by Goddess of Spring-Gems
Summary: Lance had thought that he had all the time in the world when he glanced at him. He was wrong. Soulmate AU where you only see colour once you meet your soulmate, but it fades when they die. A kind of poem-ish verse.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron.**

 **A little Klance thing, because why not?** **I actually came up with this like five minutes ago and wrote it in that amount of time, so this is probably a bit rushed? And it's also way too short.**

* * *

Black.

White.

Gray.

We were all born seeing them.

And it would be all we could ever see.

Until we met our soulmate.

Hunk saw colour.

He met his soulmate years ago.

Pidge saw in monotone.

She always had.

Because her soulmate had died.

 _(In front of her, no less.)_

Allura was Allura.

Commanding and perfect.

But she couldn't see in colour.

Coran had always seen colour.

 _(He met his soulmate when he was a baby.)  
_

He didn't know them.

I still couldn't see colour.

Hunk would always describe the sky to us.

 _'It's enchantingly blue.'_ He said.

 _'The perfect shade of it.'  
_

Coran had laughed but agreed with Hunk.

* * *

I met him a year later.

It was raining, and dark, and gray.

I had bumped into someone.

He was rude, annoying, and hot-headed.

Everything I disliked.

But I could see **colour**.

The **purple** in his eyes.

The **red** in his clothes.

We still didn't get along.

I hated him. _HATED.  
_

 _(I didn't.)  
_

Hunk laughed.

 _'He's your soulmate, you'll get along fine.'  
_

We didn't.

He was temperamental.

Crazy.

Ridiculous.

 _(I loved it.)_

* * *

A month later, we were friends.

I found out he didn't believe in soulmates,

Because his parents had died.

He had a brother.

Shiro.

 _(He hit it off with Allura.)  
_

Shiro only had one arm.

Allura loved him for it.

He had a motorcycle.

One he had built himself.

It was called Red.

He would let me ride with him.

He couldn't cook.

He could prepare a meal, but he was never able to use the stove.

 _'I'll teach you someday.'_ I remember laughing.

Laughing because I thought we had all the time in the world.

I liked him.

 _(But he didn't believe in soulmates.)  
_

We went to the same school.

 _(I found that out much later.)_

* * *

Every day was amazing.

We would go out together.

Sometimes Pidge joined us.

They got along terrifically.

His smile was perfect.

I'll remember embarrassing myself so I could see him smile.

I'll remember all the times I had dragged him to the carnival with me.

 _'It'll be fun!'_ I said.

It was.

I got a motorcycle to race him.

 _(I still liked riding with him better.)  
_

I called it Blue.

We still fought.

 _(It was more like bickering.)  
_

But it was fine.

Life was fine.

I was happy.

And the sky seemed bluer than usual.

* * *

And then it happened.

I was upset because I had missed my family.

He had tried to help me.

I had snapped at him.

Because he didn't get me.

Because he didn't get parents.

Because his parents were **dead.**

 _(I was an idiot.)  
_

He had stormed off.

There was regret.

Regret and shock.

I still regret being shocked.

Because I was too shocked to move.

Too shocked to register the truck barreling towards me.

Too shocked to notice him tackling me.

* * *

Red.

Dark red blood, staining the ground.

He had gotten hit.

Hit, trying to save me.

I'll always remember the look of panic in his eyes.

It faded, as did the anger he previously held.

He was resigned.

 _(I could see that.)  
_

I'll remember him smiling.

Smiling as the light in his eyes faded.

Smiling as he said, _'I love you, Lance.'  
_

Smiling as all the colour faded from the world.

I'll remember sobbing.

Telling him not to leave.

Saying that he would make it.

The ambulance arrived.

 _(Too late. Much too late.)  
_

I'll remember gray.

I'll remember the red of the blood.

The last colour that I would ever see, had turned gray.

I'll always remember his last smile.

My last memory of him was us fighting.

 _(I'll always remember my regret.)_

* * *

He was naive, adorable and perfect.

I loved it.

I loved him.

His smile.

His hair.

His eyes. _  
_

 _Him.  
_

His name was Keith.

And he was dead. _  
_

I never taught him how to cook.

Because we didn't have all the time in the world.

* * *

 **...I would say that this was originally supposed to be fluffy, but I actually added from the end. Like, I came up with Lance seeing gray after Keith died before I completely settled on the setting and such. (It was originally supposed to be just a soulmate AU, and everything else was the same, but then I had to explain too much, and my sleep-deprived self got too lazy.)**


End file.
